Telephone systems have become an important aspect of modern day life. Presently various mechanisms exist for customers to make calls when away from their home telephone such that these calls are billed to either their account, the called party, or to a third party.
For example, if the user is away from their home phone and has a calling card, the user may use a payphone to place the call and have it billed to their calling card. For example, the user may place a call to a specific number associated with the calling card that is then transferred to a calling card center. In certain cases, a calling card company may have multiple such centers throughout the United States, in which case the call is typically transferred to a regional calling card center in the same region as the calling party. Alternatively, the call may be transferred to a computer connected to the switch that provides calling card type services. The calling card center or switch then prompts the user to enter the number they are calling and then their calling card number. Typically, the calling number is the user's home phone number plus a four-digit personal identification number (PIN). The call is then forwarded from the calling card center to the number they entered and the caller is appropriately billed.
In another example, a user may purchase a prepaid calling card. Use of this card is essentially the same as described above, with the exception that rather than billing the user after the call, the costs of the call are deducted from the prepaid amount of the calling card until the amount remaining on the card becomes zero. Although billing procedures are simplified, this system requires a separate retail transaction prior to placing the call.
In another example, a user away from their home can make a collect call such that the call is billed to the called party. For example, the user can dial a specific number for obtaining collect call services. This call is then transferred to an appropriate data center or computer device that prompts the user to enter the number they are calling. A call is then placed to the number they are calling. If answered, the answering party is asked whether they will accept charges for the call. If so, the center connects the calling and called parties and the called party is later billed for the call. This system, however, requires action by the called party before the call can proceed.
In yet another example, the user may place a call to an operator. The user is then connected to the operator, and the user provides the operator with the number they are calling plus information regarding whom to bill (e.g., the called party, the user's account, or a third party). The operator then verifies the billing information (e.g. verifies that the party to be billed will accept the charges). The operator then connects the calling and called party. This, however, imposes personnel costs associated with employing live operators.
Accordingly, it would be desirable for improved methods and systems for remote establishment of calls.